


show me.

by asstonirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, blind!luke, inspired me (((:, nice rainy day like today was, that's kind of it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstonirwin/pseuds/asstonirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even today's dullness was beautiful in one way or another. the raindrops sparkling on the grass in the front yard, the shades of grey in the sky above, even the way the water darkened the bricks of the front steps. everyday things that luke couldn't appreciate. he wished there was some way to show him how beautiful luke and the world around him was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had horrible writer's block and haven't posted anything in a looong while that's been half decent. i hope this sort of makes up for it. i may add on eventually, as with any of my works. :-)
> 
> \- h.

it was about five in the morning. michael had awoken with a sudden jolt out of a deep, dreamless sleep, and couldn't fall back into it afterwards. there was a light drizzle outside already, he could see the dreary sky and droplets on the windowpane from his place on the right side of the bed. beside him lay his best friend since forever and boyfriend since a few months ago, luke. he was still sleeping peacefully, chest rising and falling, head tucked into the crook of michael's neck. his warm breath fanned out across michael's shoulder, tickling his powder white skin.

luke was an amazing partner and never ceased to amaze him. they rarely ever fought, and when they did it didn't last long and consisted of lots of apologizing on luke's part. the two had a lot in common and always had a good time together, no matter what they did. the only complication (and it wasn't such a big one) was that luke was blind, and he had been from a very young age.

obviously, he had no problem going on with his life. not being able to see was pretty much the only thing it was used to. but it sucked for michael at times, selfish as he felt, because he couldn't express to luke how pretty his blue eyes were, how the colors of sydney's sky at sunset looked so absolutely breathtaking.. and sometimes he'd mention one of these by accident, and he'd see the disappointed look on luke's face. it made him feel kind of terrible.

even today's dullness was beautiful in one way or another. the raindrops sparkling on the grass in the front yard, the shades of grey in the sky above, even the way the water darkened the bricks of the front steps. everyday things that luke couldn't appreciate. he wished there was some way to show him how beautiful luke and the world around him was.

an idea came to his head after about twenty minutes of sitting and thinking, he got an idea. not bothering to keep himself from waking the boy pressed against him, michael threw the covers back and slipped out of bed, slipping out of bed and bounding into the kitchen like an excited kitten, collecting ingredients from the refrigerator and cabinets. afterwards, he ran back in not surprised to see luke sitting up in bed, smiling as he heard michael's panting.

"luke, you're up!" michael grinned, crawling back onto their bed and over to him. "yeah, mike, what've you got?" he questioned in return, wrapping an arm around michael has he sat beside him again. "i know how to do it, i know how to make you see the colors; how to understand them." michael placed the items he collected down on the bed, getting up and sitting back down on luke's lap, one leg on each side of him.

"open your mouth." the lilac haired boy stuck his tongue out a bit in concentration as he poured microwaved honey onto a spoon, guiding it toward the mouth of the boy in front of him. "this," he breathed out. "this is what your hair looks like. warm and rich and soft." luke nodded slowly and licked his lips. "open." michael instructed again, holding a mint between his thumb and index finger, placing it into luke's mouth. "this is your eyes. cool and bright. they're really nice." "i get it, i get what you're saying." luke muttered, smiling small. "i understand it."

"i know it's not the same as seeing the colors for real, but i'll keep trying. i want you to see." michael explained, stroking luke's cheek with the pad of his thumb. and to luke, this was more than enough.


End file.
